Classic Disney Romance
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Miley is bored and looking for something to watch on a rainy day in Malibu. My usual pairing.


A/N: Yes, I am aware I basically dropped off the face of the Earth for a while. Yes, I am aware that I have several stories that need to be updated. I apologise to all of you that have been patiently waiting. I have been going through some rough times and I have been kind of down lately. Luckily I am on spring break and have had time to relax. On spring break during a day with absolutely nothing on, the Disney Channel played a film that hadn't been seen in years and starred my first celebrity crush – _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_. Haha

Since I and many others see myself and Oliver being so much alike, I figure he might have had a crush on Hillary Duff/Lizzie McGuire, too. lol. Oh and I am sure all my female readers will know which 'look' I refer to later on. That 'look' you girls give us guys that clearly says 'I'm going to hit you'... That look you get when we guys say something stupid or do something stupid and you are debating whether or not to hit us... That look. O.O This is just a short little story that formed in my head after seeing the film and reading a couple of new updates from the brilliant **snickers3339** and **Broken Oken**. Read their work if you have not!

Rating: T for one brief mention of drugs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Hannah Montana or Lizzie McGuire.

* * *

Classic Disney Romance

Miley Stewart sat on her living room sofa under a warm blanket in her Malibu home flipping through the channels with a bored look on her face. It was a typical weekend in Malibu except for the cooler temperature and the light rain falling outside. The constant, soft patter of water hitting the roof blended nicely with the slightly louder but more infrequent, rhythmic dripping of water from the rain gutters onto the deck patio. Mixing with these two peaceful noises was the 'click' of the TV remote in Miley's hand and the sound of the television changing to a new channel.

"–_And strike three! The batter goes down looking. Now _that_ was embarrassing but I tell you that_–"

"–_Now is the time to invest! Buy your stocks now! Buy, buy, buy because_–"

"–_Unexpected rain has people hunkering down indoors with experts encouraging the local population to remain calm until the storm dies down_."

"Ugh! _Nothing_ is on..." Miley moaned as she now leaned lazily onto her side as she changed the channels rapidly. Unheard by Miley, the front door was opened and shut.

"It's the weekend! They never show anything on the weekend anymore," said a voice from behind the sofa.

With a slight scream, Miley threw the blanket over the offender's head and pulled it down onto the sofa with a slightly louder yelp. Before beginning to attack her captured offender, she paused as she realised the familiar sound of the yelp. Pulling the blanket off the stranger, she revealed the slightly dishevelled hair and face of her slightly frightened best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Oliver! How many times have I told you not to be creeping up on me?" she said in an annoyed yet playful tone.

Pausing for a moment to put down his arms in his attempt to defend himself to put on a look of thought, he replied, "As many times as you have told me not to...?"

Miley frowned but shook her head in amusement before smacking him on his shoulder, earning another yelp, before pulling him up to sit next to her.

"What are you doing here ya' doughnut?" she asked with a light grin.

"I was bored so I thought I would come hang out with my best girl bud, Miles," he responded as he put an arm around her shoulder.

A warm fluttering filled Miley's stomach but her face remained the same.

"You're wet," she informed him.

Her response consisted of Oliver removing his hand from her shoulder and combining it with his other to shake the rain out of his hair all over her. Miley pushed him away and turned her face away to fake a gag. Oliver took this distraction to snag the remote she dropped in the process and begin continuing her channel surfing. Miley turned back to face him with folded arms and scoffed.

"Psh. 'Hang out with your best girl bud'...? More like mooch off my telly..."

"My brother was watching our television..." Oliver admitted as he looked up from the television with a smirk.

Miley pulled up her feet to sit with her legs crossed and turned to face Oliver fully with 'the look'. His male instincts sensing 'the look', Oliver paused his channel surfing on the Disney Channel to hesitantly glance slightly at Miley. Miley held 'the look' for a couple of seconds before out of the corner of her eye, she realised what was on TV and let out an excited scream. Fearing bodily injury, Oliver rolled over the back of the sofa with yet another yelp with a thud.

"Oh my God!" Miley cried out excitedly. "It's _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_!"

Oliver snapped up from behind the sofa, rubbing his head with a rather irritated look on his face.

"That's what you screamed about? A Disney Channel film...?"

"_Everybody_ loves Lizzie McGuire!" she said as she turned to look at him with a bright smile.

Oliver smirked and climbed back over the sofa to sit down next to Miley and scoffed. Miley glanced at him but turned back to the TV with her happy smile.

"Please, Oliver. How can anyone have not liked the _Lizzie McGuire_ series?" she sighed happily. "Especially the cute Disney romance..."

Oliver blinked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean romance? Lizzie and Miranda never hooked up with Ethan did they...?"

Miley cocked an eyebrow at him before saying in a thick Tennessee accent, "Lizzie-McGuire-hating-best-guy-friend say what?"

Oliver attempted to shrug indifferently before responding, "I've seen it once or twice..."

Miley cocked her whole head this time and crossed her arms as she turned to face him again completely. Oliver shifted uncomfortably under Miley's gaze and glanced up once or twice. After several seconds, Oliver finally cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay, maybe I have seen it more than I have let on..."

As Miley continued to stare at him in amusement, Oliver finally let out a grin.

"I had a crush on Lizzie and Miranda. Main reason why I watched it..." he finally said with a smirk.

Miley snorted but smiled nonetheless.

"You completely missed the Disney magic, then! Didn't you love the romance between Lizzie and Gordo at least?"

Oliver stared at her in confusion again, earning him yet another scoff from his best girl bud.

"Oh my God, Oliver! Didn't you ever see the love between Lizzie and Gordo?!" she asked. Another blank stare caused Miley to sigh before continuing, "You are so lucky Lilly isn't here to back me up. Disney always plans on setting up the main character with the best friend. It would take drugs to make them move from that path.

"Look at those two!" she cooed as the scene on the aeroplane appeared where Lizzie and Gordo goof around. "They are absolutely perfect for each other!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the girliness of her statement and her romantic sigh but remained quiet as he turned to watch the scene. Miley pulled her blanket back onto her and unconsciously moved towards Oliver as she watched Lizzie and Gordo fall asleep on the aeroplane. As Gordo wakes up to find Lizzie's head on his shoulder, Oliver snorted, causing Miley to glance up at him.

"You really don't have a single romantic bone in your body do you, boy?" Miley stated with a rather sad sigh. "You don't even find this romantic?"

Oliver paused for a moment to observe Gordo deciding to rest his head on Lizzie's and fall back asleep before turning to Miley with a gentle smile and wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, it is sort of romantic. It's some good old classic Disney romance. He's looking after his best girl bud."

Miley glanced up slightly at his movement and statement, the warm fluttering appearing again and couldn't help a content smile from forming on her face. Pulling the blanket to cover Oliver and herself, she slowly manoeuvred her head to rest on Oliver's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: I haven't written anything in forever so this was probably rubbish. Please provide helpful critique rather than flaming if you would. If any of it made you smile or brought back memories of the Lizzie McGuire series, please share! Share your thoughts with me so maybe I can get out of my slumps in writing and life. Hope a few of you enjoy it. Cheers!


End file.
